Fantasia
by Haloninca
Summary: Lucy is a celestial wizard who uses magic, which was banned long ago. Seeking a haven from her horrible father, the finds a sanctuary- Fairy Tail, the traveling parade. Nalu.
1. Run

**YAY! NEW STORIES! I really don't know where i'm going with this one… should I include Magic? yeah! I should! Yeah! (That is how you make a story. Just kidding. You have to be on a sugar high first… It really works! I recommend Pixie Sticks. It's pure, colored sugar. Perfect!) I redid this entire story after I found a better idea. It was originally her there peacefully then Natsu coming. oh well.**

**Fantasia**

By Halo

Lucy Heartfilia's dress was in shreds as she ran through the bushes. Her usually perfect legs were bruised and bloody from the thorns and her face was dirty and covered in dry tears. Her father's dogs barked in the distance. They were coming closer: she was getting very tired, but she knew she had to run even faster if she didn't want to be caught.

_Lucy Heartfilia was the perfect, beautiful daughter of Jude Heartfilia, the most powerful and rich man in all of Fiore. Young Lucy had been born into what seemed like royalty; all of her meals had been made for her, all of her clothes made from the finest silk. Young Lucy did not like it at all. She had lost the only person she truly loved after her mother died._

_Jude Heartfilia threw himself into his work after his wife died. He was like a different man. He was too busy with work to talk to his youngest daughter. He never even noticed that she was a magic user, like her used Celestial Keys. Magic was banned in Fiore, hundreds of years ago. Knowing this, young Lucy kept her magic all to herself, never telling anyone. The only person she had been truly close to was her mother. _

Lucy stumbled in the darkness. it was so dark, midnight, that you could barely see the hand in front of her face. Her feet were bloody from the sharp grass and her slippers had fallen off long ago. She had no luggage. All she had was her keys. They barks were getting closer. She had little chance.

_"Honey, never tell anyone of your magic." "Why?" "People don't like magic. They say it is the work of the devil because of the things it can do. Some magic can do horrible things. However, magic as a whole is truly beautiful. Never doubt yourself." "Okay, mama."_

Lucy let the tears drip down her face as she darted through the trees. She needed somewhere to rest, and soon. Somewhere in the distance, she saw lights. She just needed to get there, and she would be safe. Lucy could hear the dog's footprints behind her. She just needed to go a little further. A little further.

Taking her last step, Lucy blacked out.

§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§∞§

"I'm telling you, she was just like that." A boy's voice awoke her dreamless sleep.

"Yeah, but where did she come from?" A woman's voice sounded. Every word she said sounded like an order.

Lucy sat up in her bed. She had bandages covering her forehead. The blankets covering her were a bit too small and she wiggled her toes. At least she was safe.

"Hey, she's awake."

Lucy froze up. Was this one of her father's knights? She looked up and looked around the room. She didn't see her keys anywhere. She did see two people though, a man and a woman.

And… the man had pink hair.

Lucy tried to talk, but her lungs failed her. The woman with flowing red hair noticed this. "Lie back down. Mira will redo your bandages and I'll get some water." Lucy couldn't help but stare at the woman as she left. She smiled a bit. Yes, she was safe.

"So, who're you?" Lucy froze a bit, remembering the man in the room. Her head whirling around, she couldn't help but stare. Words failed her. "Weirdo." he scoffed. "I'm Natsu, and the girl was Erza. Why were you running?" Lucy looked down. She could only utter a single word. "Keys." Surprisingly, Natsu heard this. "Oh, your keys? They were taken by Erza. I bet if you ask her you'll get them back, though." he shivered. "I wouldn't dare." he said under his breath.

Lucy's eyes trailed along the room. There were odd insignias on the walls which looked like fairies, and it smelled of burning wood. The walls were a light blue. She was in a hospital wing, for sure. Or at least. that's how it seemed.

"Anyway, this place is a sanctuary." Natsu looked at his hands. "A temporary sanctuary."

The room became very silent. This was obviously very uncomfortable for Natsu, as he slowly edged towards the door. Lucy sighed and lied back down. Oh, how she longed for her keys. She wanted to see Aquarius, and Taurus again. (Lucy never thought she'd be saying that.) Lucy closed her eyes, vowing to herself that once she got better, she would run away and never see her father again.


	2. Watch

**CHAPTER TWO! YES! I actually sorta like this. I have another story coming but I have to finish the other ones. sigh. ANYWAY… lets do this. Also, I won't be doing the next chapter in a little while, haha. Don't worry, LITTLE WHILE.**

**Fantasia Ch. 2**

**By Halo**

_Lucy closed her eyes, vowing to herself that once she got better, she would run away and never see her father again._

_In a giant house in western Fiore, a little girl was reading in a mansion. The mansion was in a small state of disrepair, as the flowers had not been watered in a long time. The drought was killing the usually lush grass. Farming was futile; it was so very hot that one might get heat stroke in minutes. The usually bustling mansion was eerily quiet. The little girl didn't mind this. It was better for reading. Seven-year-old Lucy looked up from her reading. She what she saw surprised her. It was Stupetto, her maid, gasping for air. "Mistress Lucy! Mistress Lucy!" upon seeing Lucy, she screamed. _

_After that it was all a blur. _

_Lucy could only stare as the mansion burned to the ground, her mother inside. The flames danced before her eyes as she crumpled to the ground._

Lucy opened her eyes, sweating profusely. She clutched her sheets. She needed to get outside. Lucy stepped out of her bed and winced. The wounds on her feet were still fresh. Stepping across the cool wooden floor, Lucy opened the large door to the room- which she discovered, after opening the door, was a camper. Rough wooden steps led to the soft summer ground. Looking around, she discovered she was surrounded by campers. She heard a small noise in the distance. It sounded like a circus. Out of curiosity, Lucy walked over to the now-loud noise. The sudden array of lights and noises stunned her. An array of booths lined the small place. A ferris wheel- so large she was really quite surprised she hadn't seen it sooner- glistened beautifully. Knowing no one could see her in the middle of these two booths because darkness shrouded her, she simply sat and watched the happy circus-goers as they laughed and smiled. Lucy knew that she would definitely stand out in the crowd- she was sort of easy to see, covered in bandages and in hospital dress.

Lucy sighed. She had only been able to go to a circus once, and that was when she was about four. She had never been able to go after that. Her father had always held tight reins. She had barely been let out of the house since her mother died, and that was only with one of her maids.

Lucy was content with just watching the happy people smile and ride the ferris wheels and such. Watching happy people made her warm and cuddly inside. That was how she was. She always valued other's happiness above hers, and seeing happy people made her happy, too.

"Well, look at what we have here."

Lucy squeaked at the voice behind her. It surprised her. She darted her head around only to see a tall woman with flowy white hair behind her. She had a kind smile on her face and Lucy wanted to trust her at once.


End file.
